


Дело об ошибочной идентификации (A Case of Mistaken Identity)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Holly - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поцелуй, украденный под омелой... или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело об ошибочной идентификации (A Case of Mistaken Identity)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Case of Mistaken Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102597) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Небольшая зарисовка для создания праздничного настроения.

\- Джон, секунду?  
  
Притормозив в дверях, Джон развернулся. Приоткрыв рот и набрав в легкие воздух, он хотел уже было спросить, что понадобилось Шерлоку, когда к его губам легко прижались губы друга. Время будто остановилось. В это мгновение теплый рот Джона оказался полностью в чужой власти, наполнен чужим дыханием, прижат к другому, такому же теплому и мягкому рту.  
  
А затем все вернулось в норму - чужие губы вновь были где-то далеко, а его дыхание наполняло собой пространство комнаты, а не рот Шерлока.  
  
Звуки, наполнявшие помещение Скотланд-Ярда и обтекавшие его в это мгновение, пока он стоял в дверях, вновь начали достигать его слуха. Похоже, никто ничего не заметил.  
  
\- Ш-ш-шер... - Джон замолчал. Сомкнув плотно губы, он с некоторым трудом сглотнул и, нахмурившись, склонил голову чуть набок. И попробовал еще раз: - Шерлок, что это было?  
  
В глазах Холмса мелькнул едва заметный проблеск озорства, соседствующий с легким беспокойством, неопределенным, но острым, будто Шерлок старался удержать его внутри, прилагая при этом максимум усилий. Его взгляд будто приклеился к лицу друга, когда он ответил:  
  
\- Омела, Джон.  
  
Ватсон отступил на полшага назад и посмотрел вверх: прямо над ним, обрамляя дверной проем, была прикреплена ветвь с темно-зелеными остроконечными листьями и ярко-красными ягодами, собранными по три или четыре в одной грозди. Джон поморщился:  
  
\- Шерлок, это _остролист_. У омелы более округлые листья и белые ягоды...  
  
\- О, - лицо Холмса не дрогнуло ни на миллиметр. - Упс, - его мерцающие серебром глаза, похоже, пытались донести до Джона что-то весьма важное. Некое сообщение, которое нельзя было высказать словами. - Значит, я ошибся.  
  
Джон неверяще заглянул ему в глаза:  
  
\- Не-е-ет, - покачал он головой, переводя взгляд между губами и внимательными глазами друга. Этот момент, эта близость, когда понимаешь все без слов, напомнили ему другое время и другое место, когда Шерлок впервые развеял все сомнения Джона относительно дедуктивных способностей сыщика. Сцена была настолько похожа, что Джон, не осознавая того, улыбнулся, вспомнив их первый вечер в качестве друзей.  
  
Зато теперь он знал Шерлока несколько (намного) лучше. И даже зная, что Шерлок иногда совершает ошибки (великолепные, чудовищные, _катастрофические_ ошибки), - это не одна из них.  
  
\- Я так не думаю.  
  
Джон сделал несколько разделявших их шагов.  
  
Губы Шерлока приоткрылись от первого же прикосновения - мягкие, податливые, нетерпеливые, - а глаза потеряли фокусировку и закрылись, как только Джон решил углубить поцелуй. Руки обхватили талию, пальцы зарылись в волосы, тело вжалось в рядом стоящее, дыхание одно на двоих...  
  
И на этот раз офицеры Скотланд-Ярда _уж точно_ ничего не пропустили.


End file.
